


Fiasco

by You Me and Teddy Bears (Eleadoe)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Just like a real Junjou Terrorist story!, M/M, Only one small part is sexy, The rest is very unsexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleadoe/pseuds/You%20Me%20and%20Teddy%20Bears
Summary: Miyagi’s day is a disaster. If only he knew why.  [Story #3 of 7 for SiHJR Week 2020!]
Relationships: Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. This is a free, transformative work.

This story was supposed to be really short and innocent. Once I started actually writing about these two idiots, the path veered exceptionally off course. Suddenly they were both unclothed within the second page. Then it became ten pages long, and I was like, “Well, I guess I’m doing this now.” Oops.

I hope you like it!

SiHJR Week 2020: Day Three

Theme: Winter/ **Rings**

Pairing Choice: Terrorist

Unsolicited Song Rec: Blue Orchid - The White Stripes

\--

"Bath's free," Miyagi Yoh called out, running a towel through his jet black hair. He came across his partner reclining on the couch. The nineteen-year-old didn't respond and was staring blankly into his cell phone. This seemed like a regular occurrence these days. ' _Should I be worried?_ ' Miyagi thought to himself, _'Too much time on a screen might be bad for his development.'_

"Shinobu-chin, don't you have finals tomorrow?"

The younger man didn't look up from his phone, "Yeah."

"Aren't you going to study?"

"Don't need to. All that stuff is really easy." Miyagi shook his head. _'Typical smart kid.'_

He walked to the wooden box on a small table where he and Shinobu kept their rings. A single gold ring shined inside. 

The nearly middle-aged man knew it was silly to put the ring on right now since he was about to go to bed. But the sight of the gold band on his left finger made him feel relaxed. 

Miyagi had never really worn a ring before Shinobu. He did have one when he was married before to his ex-wife, Shinobu's older sister, Risako. The few times he had worn it in the three years of that marriage was out of a sense of obligation. 

Miyagi could see the shine of Shinobu's ring on the hand that cradled a large smartphone. When he was Shinobu's age he always had his nose in a book instead. 

Shinobu had made fun of him recently for still using a phone with buttons that he said looked like a 'brick.' Miyagi didn't see any reason to get a new one. The only person he ever talked to was Shinobu and he had a laptop for the rare occasion he wanted to browse the net.

He realized Shinobu was no longer looking at the phone. A stormy grey glare with furrowed brows bore into him. He couldn't look away.

"Oi, Miyagi!"

"Yes?"

Shinobu leapt off the couch and stomped towards the taller man. His cheeks were a deep red. An outside observer might think he was posturing for a fight. Miyagi knew better. 

"Do me."

 _'All the subtlety of a kick in the jaw,'_ Miyagi couldn't suppress his happiness. He wrapped his arms gently around his lover. That direct, no-nonsense approach made him weak every time. "Don't you still need to take a bath?" "Y-yes," Shinobu stammered, " I can do that first." Miyagi smirked and began to trail kisses along the furiously blushing man's jaw, "Do it later."

The pair became a tangled mess of lips and passion that whirled its way to their bedroom. Shinobu clawed at Miyagi's clothes as if they had personally offended him. _'I'll never get used to this,'_ Miyagi's mind raced as his partner gazed at his nude body with unbridled wonder and lust. 

Miyagi traced his tongue over the sensitive parts of his lover's body that he knew all too well. Shinobu cried out as he felt the slick heat of Miyagi's mouth engulf him. 

_'He's too cute,"_ Miyagi took all of Shinobu's cock in his mouth slowly at first and gradually built up the pace. His only experience in this sort of thing was Shinobu. He wasn't sure if he was truly any good at it. But the sounds of his lover moaning his name like a prayer and clutching fistfuls of black hair reassured him that his technique was more than adequate. 

"Fuck, Miyagi," Shinbo shouted, "I'm going to cum." The vibration of a chuckle between his thighs sent shockwaves through him. Despite the warning, the older man was not letting up. The thought of releasing into Miyagi's throat brought him over the edge. 

"So quick, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi teased the younger man who was spent and desperately gasping for breath.

His flushed face shone brightly even in the dimly lit bedroom. A devilish thought crossed Miyagi's mind, ' _Let's how many times I can make him cum tonight.'_

 _\--_ -

**_THUD_ **

Miyagi was startled awake at the loud noise. Groggily, he reached for Shinobu, but he was not in bed. The alarm clock glowed an angry red 5:57 AM. Shinobu didn't have to be up for at least another hour. 

Another loud noise came from outside the bedroom. Trying not to panic, Miyagi got up as quickly as he could. Which was a mistake. The muscles in his hips and legs were sore from what he and Shinobu had been up to right before falling asleep.

"Shinobu-chin! What was that noi-" 

The sight that greeted Miyagi when he entered the living room was astounding. Open textbooks and dozens of papers were strewn all over the floor. The couch was now turned in the opposite direction. Pillows were everywhere. The contents of Shinobu's school bag were dumped all over the coffee table.

The blonde teenager in the center of this act of terrorism on Miyagi's living room was frantically running around in his underwear. His hair stuck out in every direction and dark circles under his eyes. 

The adorably sleepy and satiated lover in Miyagi's arms just hours ago was a distant memory.

"I thought you said last night you didn't need to worry about your finals."

Shinobu looked at him like he was the dumbest person on earth. "Idiot! Decrepit old man! Last night wasn't the day of the tests!"

Miyagi stared blankly. Was this what the university students he taught were like? No, it was just this guy who was like this. Relieved that nothing was actually wrong, he trudged back to the bed. 

A second chance at sleep turned out to be impossible. The commotion in the other room would make one think Shinobu was studying judo instead of law. Miyagi kept tossing back and forth in bed. His bleary eyes sought out the clock. 6:38 AM. 

On a typical workday he woke up around 7:00 AM. Shinobu usually slept later since his classes didn't start until 9. Miyagi would never admit it, but part of his morning routine had become watching Shinobu sleep for a few minutes before getting out of bed. That was certainly not going to happen today.

The object of his affection crashed into the bedroom and began tearing through the closet. Miyagi covered his head with a pillow. His day hadn't started yet and he was already exhausted.

Then he heard a noise unrelated to the maniac rummaging around the room. It sounded like his ringtone. ' _Who the hell would be calling me at this hour?_ ' The name on the small screen was _Kamijou Hiroki_ **.**

"Hello?" 

"Where the hell are you?"

Shinobu left the bedroom and another loud crash came from outside the door. "I'm at home. What do you need?"

"Did you forget the Dean called for a meeting at 7 today?"

"HUH!?" The alarm clock now showed 6:46 AM. ' _Shit._ ' There was no way he was going to get there in time. Miyagi tumbled out of bed and rushed to change his clothes. He foisted a shirt over his head that he prayed was his and not Shinobu's. His phone laid forgotten on the floor by the bed. Kamijou's voice blared from the other end of the call, "Professor? Hello?" went unheard.

How could he forget a meeting? He wasn't the most meticulous schedule keeper, but it wasn't like him to be late. He found his phone by the bed and put on the socks he happened to find there.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu shouted from the other room, "Shut up! You're being too noisy! I'm trying to study!"

\--

He was going as fast as his legs could carry him. His whole body felt sore with the force of his movement. Having a much younger lover was not good for his physical health. Maybe he should take up exercise.

His watch read "7:12." Was it even worth it to walk into this meeting so late? He looked through the meeting room door's small glass window. The entire literature department was already packed inside and listening to the Dean of the Literature Department, Chairman Takatsuki, standing before them. Miyagi carefully crept into the crowded room and headed towards the back. His usual seat next to Kamijou was filled and the younger man was eying him. 

He stood in the back and did what he could to listen to the words impressed upon the room by his boss. The same boss who happened to be his ex-wife's, and Shinobu's, father. 

Miyagi didn't like to think about what would happen if the Dean found out that he had been in a relationship with his teenage son for almost two years. He would certainly be fired. 

But truthfully, the thought of losing his precious career didn't scare him as much as it once would have. No matter what happened, Shinobu was a force to be reckoned with. If he wanted Miyagi for the rest of his life, then he would have it. 

Halfway through the meeting, Miyagi noticed something odd. People were suspiciously leaning close to one another and then glancing back at him. He began to sweat. Was it that terrible being fifteen minutes late to this meeting?

After another thirty minutes, the meeting ended. Miyagi tried to get to where Kamijou was to ask about what he missed, but too many people were in the way. 

"Good morning, Professor Miyagi," Chairman Takatsuki greeted him as he passed. "Good morning, sir. My apologies for my tardiness." The man in glasses smiled, "It's alright, there's a first time for everything. Just don't make it a hab-" The Dean was suddenly silent and turned away from him. "That's a… I thought... Nevermind." He walked away without another word. Miyagi stood paralyzed with confusion.

His day became weirder by the hour. The whispers increased. Students and faculty started staring openly at him. He'd gone as far as to check himself in the bathroom mirror, but everything looked completely normal. It seemed like students were ignoring his lecture more than usual. Something had to be wrong. 

It was now afternoon and Miyagi hoped Kamijou was in the office. If anyone could figure this out, it would be him. Sure enough, the man was outside the door and shouting at a retreating figure, "Stop coming here whenever you want! This is my office, not a public library!" 

Kamijou huffed back inside to his rolling chair, "Ugh. It's always the same. He just does whatever he wants!'

There was probably not the time to tease the associate professor, but Miyagi lacked common sense. "Oh, Kamijou! Light of my life!"

"Oi, you're too close to me! Get away!"

Miyagi laughed. Kamijou's frustrated face was always an amusing sight. 

"Wait, come back over here, Miyagi. I have to take a look at something."

The dark-haired man blinked in bewilderment, but he followed the order. His colleague suddenly reached for his left hand. And that was when Miyagi saw the cause of all of today's bizarreness.

A gold band shining on his ring finger.

"AHHHHHH!"

Kamijou inspected the ring intently, "I see. It's just as the rumors said."

"Rumors!?"

"Mhmm. The entire department is buzzing about it," Kamijou took a sip of coffee from a mug on his desk, "Divorced bachelor Miyagi Yoh, ex-son-in-law to the Dean, shows up to work one day wearing a wedding ring without warning. It's hot gossip."

Miyagi's mind spun into a million questions. How had he not noticed he was still wearing it today? What were people saying? What would Dean think? Oh no, the Dean! This must be why he had acted so strangely. 

Miyagi was convinced his soul was leaving his body. _'Is this death? Can someone die of embarrassment?'_ How could he fix this?

"This is…" he stammered, "A mistake! Yes, an accident! A…"

Kamijou gave the flailing man a measured look. "Did your lover give that to you?"

"I… Uh…" Miyagi had never confirmed that he and Shinobu were together to Kamijou, but the teenager did often appear at the university to harass him. 

"I have a ring too, you know," Kamijou said matter of factly.

"You do?"

"Yes. I don't wear it. Probably for the same reasons you didn't want to wear yours."

Miyagi didn't know what was more surprising, this confidential personal information about his colleague or that the man himself was blushing. From what he had gathered, Kamijou and his boyfriend had been together a long time. 

"I've never dared to wear it, but I've wanted to. I don't know. Seeing you with one on and knowing that our situation is similar is kind of… Inspiring."

Miyagi clasped Kamijou's hands in his own, "Oh, is it? I'm glad I could instill those feelings in you!"

"Let go of my hands now."

"Yes, yes."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Miyagi looked down at his hand and sighed. He could always take it off and pretend as if it had never happened. Eventually, everyone around would forget.

Did he have another choice?

\---

"I'm home," Miyagi called as he entered the apartment. A terrible odor overtook him. Combined with a noisy clattering coming from the kitchen, this was a good indication that Shinobu was cooking dinner.

"What's for dinner?"

"Cabbage rolls and cabbage stir-fry."

"Shinobu-chin, may I implore you to expand your cooking repertoire to other ingredients?"

"It can't be helped. I like making your favorite."

"I have never said I liked cabbage."

This declaration went unheard. _'Typical.'_ Miyagi sighed, "How were your finals?"

"Easy. A waste of time."

_'Of course.'_

Shinobu looked up from the cabbage on the counter in front of him and looked at Miyagi's hand. "I heard you wore your ring to work today." 

"Yeah, it was an accident. How did you hear?"

"My dad was asking me about it."

' _Shit_ . _So he did notice.'_ Miyagi swallowed nervously, "What did you tell him?"

"That I gave it to you."

Miyagi's jaw dropped. He was completely dumbfounded, "What the hell, Shinobu!? Why would you tell him that?"

"I had to! He was freaking out and thinking you were cheating on me. Which is fucking impossible because you would be cho-"

"Chopped up into a million pieces at the bottom of the ocean. I know, I kn-" The meaning of the first part of the sentence finally clicked. 

"Wait, why does your father think... Does he know about," Miyagi pointed back and forth between him and Shinobu, "This??"

"Because I told him," Shinobu replied as if it was the most natural response.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, right after I first moved in with you."

This current reality was a nightmare. A delusion. He had fallen out of bed this morning and hit his head. A bus had run him over. Something to this effect must have happened.

"That was almost two years ago. What the hell did you say to him?"

"That you're my destined partner, dumbass. I'm not going to lie to my old man."

"And he's… Okay with that?'

"He doesn't get it, but he's not going to fight me on it. He wants me to be happy, and you make me happier than anything else. I don't see what the big deal is. You've already been his son-in-law before," Shinobu looked down, 'Why are you on the ground like that?"

Miyagi was indeed in a fetal position on the living room floor.

"Because I feel like my entire life is a lie."

"Sorry, I thought you knew that he knew. Why do you think he's always telling you, "Take care of my son," and stuff?"

Miyagi collected himself awkwardly from off the carpet, "I thought he meant that in a familial way!"

"You're such an idiot. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Hah? It's not even dark out! Are you geriatric now?"

"If I sleep, maybe I'll wake up from this horrible dream."

Suddenly Miyagi felt Shinobu's arms yank him backward and hold him tightly. "You're a good guy, Miyagi. That's why my dad likes you. It's why I love you. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says!"

Shinobu was now shouting and pulled the older man around to face him, "You don't have to worry about anything! I am always going to take care of you."

Miyagi retorted, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He couldn't help but kiss that adorable face and think, _'At least my life will never be boring again.'_

\---

For the first time in his thirty-seven years, Miyagi Yoh was trying something different today.

Positive thinking.

The gossip around campus about his ring would die down. His boss/former father-in-law had known for almost two years that he was in a relationship with his nineteen-year-old son and hadn't fired him. Shinobu would finally cook a decent meal that didn't contain a weird vegetable.

 _'No, that last one is too unrealistic,'_ Miyagi thought to himself. He glanced down at his ring as he prepped the lecture hall for his classes. 

His first class of the day went well. He only caught a few wayward glances at his ring. Things were looking up.

Then the next class began, and Miyagi realized his good luck had run out. The animated chatter, openly gaping stares, and blatant pointing were distracting him from his lesson. It was more disruptive than yesterday.

Worse yet, the whispering around campus had increased. A negative thought made his blood run cold. Did they know who he was in a relationship with? Regardless of any supposed approval from Chairman Takatsuki, dating a young male college student as a professor at a respected university was not a good look for anyone.

So much for positive thinking.

Maybe Kamijou had insight on what was going on. Before he could go to his next class, however, the devil himself found him and dragged him to the office. 

“I am only going to say this once,” Kamijou said with a stern expression, “ I am sorry.”

Miyagi’s mind went blank. 

Kamijou held up his left hand, “I decided to wear my ring for the first time today. I didn’t think it through.”

Suddenly Miyagi’s phone began to ring. The two men stared at each other in horror. Miyagi’s face twitched as he braced himself to look at it. 

4 new messages.

Shinobu: HEY ASSHOLE

Shinobu: WHY AM I HEARING U AND THAT LOSER UR ALL OVER ALL THE TIME HAVE MATCHING RINGS???

Shinobu: U GOT SOME NERVE MIYAGI

Shinobu: DONT MAKE ME COME THERE

1 new message

Shinobu: U BETTER ANSWER ME

“Kamijou, do you know how to send a text message?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I sound like a broken record but oh well: THANK YOU to all you amazing, wonderful, people who have taken the time to read these stories and have showered me with such kindness the last few days. I cannot express my gratitude enough. 
> 
> Also someone on Tumblr literally posted just the other day about how angsty it would be for Shinobu’s dad to find out about them. I already had a loose plot for this story and I was like, “Did I take this too lightly??” Now I want to write a super dramatic, heartbreaking, tear-jerker take on it! Bwhaha!
> 
> Anyway. Mistake is tomorrow y'all, and it's Filthy with a capital F. #LetMistakeBeNaughty2020


End file.
